This invention relates to a process for the production of a stable polyol-alkali metal silicate glass emulsion by mixing a finely powdered alkali metal silicate glass and a liquid polyhydroxy compound, preferrably in the presence of a salt-forming compound and an emulsifier.
In the production of many polyurethane silicate products, it is preferrable to use components which are relatively water-free because the water present will react with the polyisocyanate compound first before reacting with the polyol or alkali metal silicate. In other patented processes such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,282,129; 4,325,859; 4,331,578 and 4,376,178, an alkali metal slicate compound is utilized which contains water or is an aqueous solution. This process is an improvement over the previous process because no water is necessary to make a stable emulsion. The use of an emulsion of polyol-alkali metal silicate glass improves the production of polyurethane silicate resins and foams because the emulsion can be used in the existing polyurethane foaming machines. These polyurethane silicate products may be used for thermal and sound insulation, as construction panels, and as coating agents. The polyol-alkali metal silicate emulsion may also be used in the production of polyester silicate polymers and unsaturated polyester silicate resins. These polyester silicate products may be used as adhesives, as polyol silicates, as coating agents, in boat building, molding objects, etc. The emulsion may also be used in the production of polyesteramide silicate resins.